The present disclosure relates to mobile phone signal service, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for determining and predicting areas of differing signal strength.
Connection issues affect all users of mobile devices across countries irrespective of service provider and location. As mobile devices continue to become more prevalent in society, users of such devices will continue to have connection issues in areas with little to no service. Countless business and personal calls have lost connection with no warning due to users entering these areas. Mobile device users are unaware of areas where signal coverage is weak and where it is strong.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides a user with actionable information regarding areas of weak and strong signal for mobile devices. The present disclosure describes a system and method for determining a signal catalog indicative of reported signal strength at each of multiple locations based on signal strength data and corresponding location information received from multiple mobile devices. Using this signal catalog, some systems and methods of the present disclosure may convey to a user of a mobile device areas of strong or weak signal. Furthermore, systems and methods of the present disclosure may transmit an indication to the user of the mobile device that he or she is about to enter into an area of weak signal.